


cheek to cheek

by heronmint



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, NielOng, Ongniel, an extreme amount of fluff, daniel is a baby boy here, jihoon is only mentioned - Freeform, seongwu is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heronmint/pseuds/heronmint
Summary: Seongwu likes Daniel's cheeks, a little too much.





	cheek to cheek

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by: daniel's cheeks  
> soft fluffy fluffy UWU 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

“So, Seongwu, when are you planning on telling Daniel that you like him?” 

Seongwu almost falls off his fucking chair. 

“Wha-what are you even talking about?” Seongwu says, a little too defensively. 

“I said what I said you dumbfuck. I don’t know about you, but everyone here has eyes and ears. It’s disgusting.” Jaehwan rolls his eyes, stabbing his fork into his salad in disgust. 

Was Seongwu really that obvious? 

“Okay, sure. Maybe I like him a little bit, but don’t you dare let him know.” 

Jaehwan begins to snort and laugh in the most obnoxious high pitched voice Seongwu has ever heard in his entire life. This is what you get when you room with a singing major. 

It takes forever till Jaehwan manages to settle down, rubbing his eyes from the tears that fell from laughing too hard. 

“Oh-oh my god Seongwu you’re hilarious. You’re telling me??? Tell that to your pervert hands that touch him all over the place, or your eyes which basically strip him naked every single time he comes to our place to hang out as bros.” 

“I do NOT have pervert hands!” 

“And I’m not the best vocalist on the planet.”

“We’re not going to have this talk Jaehwan.” Seongwu huffed, embarrassed yet annoyed by Jaehwan’s banter.

“If it weren’t for ‘bros’, you’ll probably be licking him like a lollipop by now.” 

“That’s more than enough information I need to know.” 

“Okay fine, but I’m curious, what do you like about him so much? He’s a giant walking hulk baby! Is it the 6 pack abs, or the wide shoulders, OR is there something down there that’s real big that I don’t know abo-”

Seongwu grabs the newspaper from the common table and hits Jaehwan hard on the head before he could even finish his sentence, earning him a loud ‘Ow!’ from the noisy piece of shit. 

“He’s a sweetheart! Don’t do him like this, he’s a really nice guy.” Seongwu exclaimed, 

“Okay okay okay! I know! He’s literally the purest fuckboy looking guy I know!” Jaehwan surrenders, putting up both of his hands up. 

“But still, what do you like about him other than that whole sweetheart thing?” Jaehwan cocks his eyebrows up, clearly wanting to fish out the answer he wants from Seongwu. 

“His…..cheeks.” Seongwu says absentmindedly as he looks down at the table. 

“So, cheeks huh. So you’re that kinda guy.” Jaehwan leans back into his seat, looking satisfied with his answer.

Wait.

“Wait Jaehwan no, not THAT kind of che-“ Seongwu tries to clear the misunderstanding, his own cheeks flushed to a crimson red. 

“It’s okay, I understand Mr Pervert Hands. We don’t judge under this roof.”

Seongwu really, really, really wanted to punch Kim Jaehwan. 

______

 

Seongwu’s slight obsession with Daniel’s cheeks may or may not have began not long after the summer break. Even with Daniel being a year younger than him, both of them instantly clicked the moment they met at a college party through one of their close friends, Minhyun. Cut to one year later, and the two were inseparable. 

Daniel always had fluffy cheeks, very much contrasting to the rest of him, but Seongwu seemed to like that part of him the most, the way those cheeks lifted every single time Seongwu told or merely even attempted a joke, or how those same cheeks were able to flush so easily, turning into a pretty pink colour. Which Seongwu liked to joke that Daniel would look like a giant peach, as he had dyed his hair pink in freshman year. 

But Seongwu only managed to get hooked once he felt them, soft on his palms on a freezing winter day. They went out together to stock up on the instant ramen in Seongwu’s house, after somehow managing to finish what they thought was their unlimited supply of instant ramen. At least enough stock for the next 2 months at least. But apparently when you have a very hungry best friend like Daniel who inhales 3 packs of ramen like crack, it clearly isnt enough. 

Holding a bag of ramen each, the two college students made their way back to the dorms. Seongwu notices something though. Daniel is shaking, his face is pale as he keeps rotating the black plastic bag full of ramen between his two hands, taking turns to warm each hand in his jacket pocket. 

Why didn’t you bring gloves when it’s snowing out Niel? It’s unbearably cold.” The elder nagged as he watched the sullen puppy shivering in the cold, a large red scarf wrapped around his neck covering nearly half his face. 

“Sorry hyung, I forgot..” Daniel apologised, voice muffled behind his red scarf, looking at Seongwu with those dangerous gleaming puppy eyes. 

Seongwu had to look away from his gaze to regain his composure, how was it possible to have a best friend as unbelievably cute as Daniel? 

Seongwu sighs as he hurriedly removes his own gloves and stuffs them into his pockets, rubbing his hands together as he blows out hot hair into his palms. 

Before Daniel could even ask what was going on, Seongwu cups his hands around the younger’s cold, full cheeks. They feel unbelievably soft against Seongwu’s own large rough palms, and he feels as if he’s holding a giant cold marshmallow. It had probably been a bad move, because now Daniel full, thick lips have never been more appealing than right then, right now. 

“You know if you stare at me any longer, you’ll probably burn holes through me.” the younger giggles, showing his signature bunny teeth even through his squeezed cheeks. Seongwu simply can’t believe this large, broad shouldered, thick thighed man could be this adorable. It was like attaching a smiling bunny head on ripped chiseled hulk. Or attaching a cute little peach head on godzilla. Seongwu shakes off the cursed mental image. Not today, he thinks. 

It finally settles in for Seongwu what Daniel has said, because even in a weather as cold as this, he had never felt so hot in his entire life. His own cheeks heating up, as red as an apple.

He quickly (yet reluctantly) releases his hands from the marshmallow cheeks. “You know what, go and freeze to death.” Seongwu says, crossing his arms and looking away. But even Seongwu knew it’ll only be a matter of time before he ends up passing his own gloves to Daniel, and his own scarf, and his extra heating pack. 

Seongwu watches the younger as he walks in front of him, the nearly 6 foot man layered in scarves, his smiling crescent eyes being the only visible part of him. He couldn’t help but smile, as he tags along Daniel, but at the back of his mind, he can’t help but keep thinking about how those full, soft marshmallow cheeks felt. 

Ever since then, Seongwu always went out to try and brush Daniel’s cheeks, trying to be seemingly as subtle as possible. When Daniel would make a silly attempt at a joke, Seongwu would pinch his soft cheeks, cooing at his adorableness. Not only that, but when Daniel would sleep over at Seongwu’s place, Seongwu would sometimes go over and poke his little cheeks. Not that he would realise anyways, the man sleeps like a rock. Either way, no matter what sneaky way Seongwu attempts to do it, it still brought bubbles of warmth to his chest, a dumb stupid smile on his face, and even soon it became inevitable to himself on how much he liked Kang Daniel. 

Now it was just a matter of choosing between potentially risking a treasured friendship with one of his closest friends, or confessing his big dumb feelings to the boy. 

And of course, Seongwu had to choose the former. Talking to Jaehwan did make it seem apparent that his attempts at brushing Daniel’s cheeks to show his affection definitely was not oh-so-subtle. Maybe if he stopped it altogether, it could help him better bottle his feelings, and in a best case scenario, let his mind return back to the bros he and Daniel have always been. 

______

 

“I win, again!” 

Daniel shouts a little too loudly as wins another round of Mario Kart, not like it was anything special, Daniel had won the past 6 rounds of the game. 

“You know I can’t play video games to save my life. Couldn’t you have asked, I don’t know? Jihoon to play with you? He’s really good at these kind of games.” Seongwu grumbles, throwing his controller on the sofa. 

“I much rather come over and play with you. You’re way too easy to beat hyung.” Daniel chuckles, sticking out a tongue at the elder as he leans in, almost as if expecting something. Seongwu lifts his arm, almost instinctively reaching out, wanting to pinch Daniel’s cheeks. However he remembers his own promise to himself, and pauses, stopping himself, deciding to settle with a shake of the head, standing up to retrieve the laptop from the dining table. 

His own heart drops a little, but he keeps his cool. 

“Now, I have some work I need to finish by tomorrow, if not the professor would have my head.” 

“You have another project to finish? Again? Didn’t you just complete one not too long ago?” Daniel grumbles, leaning back to lie down on the sofa. 

“That’s life of a final year student for you. I told you I had work I needed to finish already, but as per normal, you still insisted on coming!” 

“Well, I may or may not have locked myself out, and Sungwoon is out drinking till late...so…” Daniel slowly admits, scratching the back of his head. 

“Why am I not surprised at all?” Seongwu rolls his eyes as he begins to type on his laptop. 

“Come on! I’ll be really nice, as per normal. I’ll mind my own business and probably catch up on that drama I said I’ll watch. Either way, I’ll be really quiet, as quiet as a mouse.” Daniel declares with a little too much confidence. 

News flash, as expected, Daniel was anything but quiet. First it started with Daniel started to pester Seongwu 10 minutes after his declaration with an overwhelming number of questions relating to his work. Then the overgrown kid became bored and started to watch variety shows on his phone, and his snickers and laughter definitely did not go unnoticed. 

Just when the laughter died down and Seongwu thought he was able to productively work on his project with zero distractions, a familiar fervent snore broke the silence. Of course, how could he forget about how Daniel’s habit of snoring. 

Seongwu stands up and puts down his laptop, and leans down to look at the younger sleeping in adoration. How could one look this cute even whilst sleeping? The younger scrunches his nose, grinding his teeth softly while he lies in a deep slumber. His little cheeks look like soft marshmallows, and Seongwu just wants to touch them all over again. 

Sighing, he reaches out to cup Daniel’s soft cheek once again and he feels that little somersault kick in his heart once again. This was going to be harder than he thought. 

The following week had gone by more smoothly than Seongwu might have thought. It was difficult, pressing down the urge to hold Daniel’s irresistable soft cheeks. But he thought he must have gotten the hang of it. Pushing down both his urges and his attraction towards his best friend. 

But now, Seongwu has another problem. 

Daniel is sad. 

Daniel has been acting like a kicked puppy. They’ve agreed to meet for dinner, but Daniel has barely said a word, poking his fork into his beef stew, barely eating as well. Which was definitely concerning for an overgrown child who would have normally been able to down at least 2 bowls of that with ease. Usually he would have been enthusiastically telling Seongwu about his day. But today he was just much...quiet, nodding at whatever Seongwu tells him, and spacing out. What exactly could have been making Daniel so down? 

Seongwu remembers Daniel enthusiastically discussing about the new game with Jihoon this morning, and he remembers Daniel laughing loudly at another one of Jaehwan’s lame jokes just before class. It also couldn’t have been the school stressing him out, he vaguely remembered Daniel being proud of himself, announcing that he had just scored an A of a recent test. 

Seongwu was also pretty sure it couldn’t have been him. He’s been a great bro so far, he’s been treating Daniel just like the rest of his friends! Sure, he’s been less touchy, but nothing else has changed. They still hang out often, and Seongwu hasn’t argued with Daniel recently. Well, not that he remembers of. 

So what could have been the problem?

“Daniel, are you okay?” Seongwu tries to ask, concerned. 

“What?” Daniel says after a long while, blinking as he looks up at Seongwu, “Oh...no, it’s okay.” 

Daniel sighs as he stands up after barely touching his food, and Seongwu gets up after him, following his lead as both of them grab their jackets before walking out of the restaurant. Seongwu watches Daniel as his heart clenched painfully, he had definitely known Daniel long enough to know that he was absolutely not alright at all, and it was so unlike him to be this down. He was usually sunshine and flowers, a warm smile never ceasing to brighten the mood wherever he went. 

Seongwu quickly catches up with the younger male, grabbing him by the shoulder to stop him. 

“Daniel, what’s the problem? I know you’re not okay. I’m your best friend, you can tell me anything.” 

Daniel looks at Seongwu, and quickly looks down, fiddling with his fingertips. 

“Hyung, do you...not like me anymore?”

What? Seongwu heart stops. What exactly was Daniel talking about?

“It’s just...I don’t know… you’ve haven’t been really… you know... “ 

“What?”

Daniel’s cheeks blushes to a bright red, as he says in the softest voice. “You haven’t really been touching me…” 

Seongwu feels his own cheeks burn...touching? 

Daniel quickly grabs the Seongwu’s hand, and places it onto his own cheek, taking Seongwu by surprise. The younger leans in to his touch, looking at Seongwu straight into his eyes. His cheeks still feel somewhat cool due to the chilliness outside, but the elder was able to detect warmth as Daniel blushed. 

“I like it when you touch me like this.” 

What kind of alternate reality was Seongwu currently in, because he feels like his brain was going in hard drive, and he could barely the process of what is going on in front of him right now. His mind had gone blank, and he feels like his heart was going to explode any moment. 

“Daniel...I don’t..unde..,”

“I really like it when you touch me like this but... you haven’t been doing so recently and I’m not sure if I’ve been doing anything wrong but I can change.. if you like.”

“Oh my god no!” Seongwu instinctively says, now moving to grab Daniel’s cheeks with both his hands, “No! You’re perfect just the way you are...you didn’t do anything wrong! I just… I just….” Seongwu couldn’t find the right words that wouldn’t mention his giant stupid crush on his best friend, and so, he spills. 

“I just… like you..a lot, not just as a best friend, and I thought I could stay being your best friend and forget about my feelings if I just… try and...take a step back.” 

Seongwu wants the ground to swallow him immediately, because he finally let the cat out of the bag, to his best friend, standing in front of him, while his hands cup his soft cheeks, looking a cutest giant marshmallow he’s ever seen. 

Daniel blinks one, and then twice, and then he frowns, making the elder panic, regretting the words that have come out of his mouth immediately. 

“Then stay where you are, because I like you a lot too.” Daniel says, sounding breathless, “and you better kiss me right now because just now would have been the perfect timing, and the second best would be right now.”

Seongwu looks at the younger adoringly, and he sighs, feeling a huge heavy block has been lifted from his heart. He looks at the younger’s thick, inviting lips, as he instinctively smiles to himself, and he tip toes a little to lock lips with the younger. 

Daniel tastes like that vanilla chapstick and beef stew, but best of all, it tastes like Daniel, and it’s the best damn thing Seongwu has ever tasted, and god, he feels like he’s on cloud nine. His heart feels like exploding, or bursting into a wonderful set of fireworks because that’s exactly how Seongwu is feeling right now. He presses his lips onto Daniel’s even harder as Daniel wraps his large arms around Seongwu, completely engulfing Seongwu with his arms. Both of them smile through the kiss, and on that chilly winter night, Seongwu has never felt warmer in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! :) I hope you enjoy, and do leave a comment or kudos! It absolutely means the world to me!
> 
> you can find me on twitter @peachyminty as well !!


End file.
